All You Need is Love
by Umbradominus19
Summary: 4 Friends. A sea of women. One destiny. Follow the romantic misadventures of a grieving student, a world weary detective, A 'classy' party animal, a lawyer addicted to more things then he would like to admit, and a love fairy hell bent on getting her job done. With folks like these striving towards the same goal, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**11:00 PM, Bar & Lounge**

*glug*…

*glug*…

*glug*…

SLAM!

The patrons of the bar looked over to see where such a loud sound was omitted. Looking towards the center of bar, they saw a young man with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes gasping for breath after he appeared to down a drink of what appeared to be very hard liquor.

The young man's appearance gave off a vibe of 'rough and tumble' at first glance, what with his torn jeans and black tank-top. Strange attire given the atmosphere of the setting he was in, a very swanky lounge.

' _Maybe I should stop.'_ The young man thought, wanting to at least get a semi-coherent thought in before the alcohol clouded his judgement. _'This is my fourth drink in, what, 30 minutes. That is not smart. But… I need to forget. I need to do anything to forget… her.'_

Before he could either order another drink or stumble away from the bar, however, the young man was approached by someone.

"Hey there!" Said a feminine voice from behind the young man.

Turing around on his seat, the young man saw a woman with brown hair and large green eyes.

"Oh, um… Are you talking to *hic* me?" The young man slurred out.

"Yes I'm talking to you, silly!" The woman said, taking a seat next to the young man. "I'm Kyu, what's your name?"

The young man looked up to the ceiling dumbly. What was his name again…? Oh! That was it.

"It's, uh, Alex."

"Alex, huh?" Suddenly, Kyu put a hand on her chin and gave Alex a very appraising look.

"Uh huh… yeah… Okay, yeah! This can definitely work out!" Kyu said, standing up from her seat.

"Listen," Kyu continued. "You and I are going to meet up later on, okay?"

"Uh… okay?" Alex agreed.

"Good! Well then, I'll see you later!" And with that, Kyu left the bar, leaving Alex in a daze.

"What… What was that all about?" He questioned aloud.

"What was what all about?"

Alex craned his neck a round to see a man with a hand on his hip. He displayed an air of class, what with his suit, tie and fedora. His hair (what you could see of it without his hat obscuring it) was crimson due to use of dye, and it matched his eyes perfectly.

"Oh, hey Matthew." Alex said, recognizing his friend/roommate. "You should have seen it. This girl came up to me and started talkin', and then suddenly she just left after only a couple minutes!"

"Uh-huh." Matthew said, looking skeptical. "Are you sure you didn't just imagine things? I mean, I smell the booze on you from here."

"No, I swear! She just left, that's all." Alex cried out.

"I see." Matthew said whilst standing Alex up, putting his arm over his own shoulder to keep him from falling. "Well, you managed to flirt with one girl, so we're getting somewhere. Anyways, the function's over, so why don't we go home? You look like you could use some rest."

"Yeah… Maybe you're right." Alex said, looking down to the floor.

"Alright, C'mon."

And so, Alex and Matthew ventured out into the parking lot and found Matthew's car. After making sure Alex was situated comfortably, Matthew got in himself, inserted the keys and turned. As such, the two friends pulled out of the parking lot and headed off down the street.

"Alright Alex, I've got to be serious with you:" Matthew began, his voice somber. "You need to stop drinking so heavily."

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Alex slurred out. "You go to all these fancy parties at least once a week and you booze it up like there's no tomorrow."

"No I don't! If anything, I buy drinks more than I actually drink them."

"Oh yeah, that's right, because you haven't scored with a woman in over two months now." Alex mumbled.

"Hey, cheap shot!" Matthew shouted defensively. "Besides, you're no better. In fact, you've been without a woman for even longer!"

"Yeah, that's because I WANT to be alone."

The two pulled up in front of their apartment complex as Matthew turned to his friend.

"Look, Alex, I know what you went through was tough, and I also know Angela meant a lot to you. But you have to understand that she's gone now. You can't live your life through a dead person, it's just plain unhealthy. I'm sure Seth and Kyle would agree."

Alex looked down to the floor of the car, partly out of shame and partly to keep the lights of the city out of his eyes.

"I guess you have a point."

Putting a hand on Alex's shoulder, Matthew then said:

"Just know that no matter what, I only want what's best for you."

Alex smiled at Matthew.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Now, what's say you and I get some shuteye?"

"I say we should. I can already feel the hangover coming on."

"Then we better get you inside." Said Matthew with a chuckle.

And so, the two friends went inside the complex and found their way to their own place of dwelling. After saying goodnight to Matthew, Alex shed his shoes and jacket and flopped down into his bed to get some slumber. Not before thinking:

' _Matthew's right. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to get back to living again.'_

* * *

 **6:00 AM, Apartment Complex**

"I thought you were taking a break from work."

A young man looked up from the center coffee table of the living room. It was scattered with manila folders as much as the table could hold them. What the young man saw was another young man, one with a thin but muscular build, choppy brown hair and golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the apartment behind his rectangular framed glasses.

"You forget, Kyle," The young man addressed his best friend. "This 'break' of mine wasn't so much of my own choice, it was mandated by my boss."

"I know, I know. Still, Seth, I don't think it's smart to do the very same thing that got you out of work in the first place."

"What, obsessing over my work?"

"Exactly." Said Kyle bluntly.

"Aww, but if I did that I'd be suppressing one of the only things that defines me." Seth said with a sarcastic smile.

This was able to bring a low, guttural chuckle out of Kyle.

"Maybe so." He said.

At this, both Kyle and Seth were able to have a good laugh about this.

Seth stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the nearby mirror on the wall, slightly spiking his jet black hair and peering into his deep blue eyes.

"Hey, though," Kyle piped up from the kitchen, about to make some coffee. "If you're looking for work you could always be my temporary assistant. Unpaid, of course."

"I won't lie to you, it does sound tempting to work in something similar to my field. However, I think I'll pass."

"You think your detective work and my work as a lawyer are similar?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"We both try to put away criminals, we both use evidence we've gathered to put away said criminals, we both drink a lot of coffee. Shall I go on?" Seth said with a smug smirk.

"Alright, you've made your point. Hey speaking of which," Kyle said, holding up a coffee mug. "You want some?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm trying to cut back on caffeine."

"Eh, suit yourself. More for me, then-"

" _ **AAAAAHHHH!"**_

Both Kyle and Seth immediately stopped their conversation and turned towards their door, where the earsplitting scream came from.

"That sounded like Alex." Seth said worriedly.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Kyle said with urgency.

The two friends sprung out of their door and down the hall several doors. After stopping at the appropriate door, Kyle fished out his key ring and fiddled with it until he found the key to the apartment they stood in front of. Inserting the key into the door, Kyle simultaneously turned the key and the doorknob, bursting into the apartment's living room. Just as he and Seth burst in, another figure burst out of a room across the living space.

"Matthew." Seth said, identifying the figure. "I take it you heard the scream?"

"You're damn right I did." Matthew said, breathing heavily. "C'mon, let's go, something could've happened to Alex!"

The three friends rushed over to Alex's room and busted in. What they saw… they weren't sure they were expecting.

Standing above Alex's bed (All the while Alex, still in his bed, wore a look of dumbfounded confusion) was a girl with pink hair wearing a skimpy outfit. What took every man in the room by surprise the most, however, was the pair of ethereal wings sprouting from the woman's back. From the sounds of it, she was in the middle of a conversation with Alex.

"I see. That sounds really rough. Luckily for you, this love fairy is ready to help you get back in the game!"

"Um, excuse me," Seth began. "But did you say… love fairy?"

The woman stopped whatever she was about to say and turned towards the three friends gathered at Alex's door with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The woman said. Her expression of annoyance, however, quickly changed to one of surprise. "Wait, hold on: you can see me?" She continued.

"Um, yeah. It's kind of hard to miss a girl with bright pink hair who has frickin' wings coming out of her back." Matthew said.

The woman's face slowly morphed into a coy smile before saying:

"So, I've got three more lovelorn fools in my presence today. Hehehe, this should be really interesting."

"What exactly should be interesting?" Asked Kyle, all business. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Her name is Kyu." Said Alex, finally speaking up. "She just kinda showed up here and said she was going to help me get back into the swing of my love life."

"That's right!" Said Kyu, looking towards the other three men. "And I'm going to do the same for you!"

"Pardon me?" Said Seth.

"You see," Kyu began. "Usually only people I get assigned as clients can see me. So, I'm coming to the conclusion that since you three as well as Alex here can see me, you also must be my clients."

"I… see?" Matthew said, confused.

"Oh, c'mon, it isn't that hard to understand." Kyu said. "I help poor saps like you get the ladies, are we clear?"

"Hey, don't call us poor sa-"Seth began, interrupted by Kyu repeating with much more impatience then last time.

"… Yes ma'am." The four friends said simultaneously.

"Good!" Kyu said with a girlish chuckle. "So, I already know why Alex is struggling with the ladies, what with him having his girlfriend die about half a year ago. But what about you fellas: What kind of hump are you needing to jump over?"

The room was silent for several moments before Matthew slowly raised his hand and said with a nervous chuckle:

"I, uh, keep striking out with pretty much every girl I meet."

"Oh, that's it? Pfft, that's an easy one to cure." Kyu said with pride.

"It is?" Matthew asked with excitement.

"You better believe it! Now, what about you?" Kyu looked to Seth. "What's troubling you?"

"Hmmm… Well, I have been focusing a lot on my work recently, so I've just been out of the game for quite a while."

"Ah, the classic workaholic story. Never fear, Kyu's got you covered." The love fairy finally looked to Kyle. "And finally you. What's keeping you out of the tender embrace of a woman?" She said with mock seduction.

"I'm just not looking for romance. It doesn't interest me." Kyle said plainly.

"Wow, looks like we got somebody who knows just what they want. I like it!" Kyu said with excitement. "Also, I guarantee I can find you a girl who has just as little interest in romance as you."

Kyle gave a short laugh, choppy laugh before saying:

"You can try, but I have a feeling you're going to have a hard time. I can be rather picky."

"You forget that this is my job." Kyu said with a playful smile. Afterwards, she floated into the middle of the room before proclaiming:

"Alright, boys: Your new, better lives start today! I hope you can handle it."

The four friends looked at each other before eagerly smiling at shouting at the same time:

"Bring it on!"

* * *

 **Good Morrow, People of Fanfiction! This idea/these characters have been ideas in my head for quite some time now and I just wanted to get them out there. With that said, please leave your reviews and tell me what you think/what I can improve!**


	2. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Dawnwood Park, 10:00 AM**

Kyle had always thought there was a general rule about most narcotics: Never go outside whilst under their effects.

Kyle, however, wasn't the biggest fan of following a societal rule just because everyone else did. And besides, it wasn't as if he was under the influence of anything. Rather, he had just gotten OFF the influence of something, albeit momentarily.

And that was the reason why he was outside currently. Kyle was reeling from a decently sized heroin shot and hot damn was he feeling the aftershock. Headache, chills, slight tremors. All were coming in at an alarming rate.

Leaning up against a nearby fence in the park he was situated at, Kyle took a deep breath, closed his eyes and rubbed the sides of his head.

' _Ugh, I really need to stop this. I'm not doing Seth or myself any favors by keeping this up. … But it's just so god damn HARD.'_

"Excuse me? Sorry to bother you, but are you alright?"

Kyle opened his eyes and turned his head to where the voice was emanating. It came from a woman.

She was Asian with grey hair and matching eyes. Over said eyes was a pair of red glasses. What she wore was a green jacket over a white shirt that showed her midriff with matching white shorts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright. I just had a rough night, that's all." Kyle said. A bald-faced lie, sure, but Kyle didn't exactly want to divulge in his drug habits with a stranger.

"I'll say. You're so pale, you look like you've seen fuckin' ghost." The woman said with a laugh.

Kyle in turn laughed at the small use of an expletive.

"Ah, 'fuckin''. A dear friend when you both A.) Need to fill a sentence and B.) Have the urge to drop an F-Bomb." Kyle said with a smile.

The woman had a good laugh at that one.

"I agree." She said whilst reaching out her hand. "I'm Aiko, by the way."

"Kyle." Our man in question said whilst reciprocating the handshake.

"Say, can I be honest with you about something?" Aiko asked.

"That depends. What is it you want to be honest about?" Kyle inquired in turn.

"Asking whether or not you were okay was only half the reason I came over here." As Aiko said this, her grey eyes morphed into what Kyle could only label as equal parts seduction and predatory. "The other half was I thought you looked pretty hot."

"… Y-you do?" Kyle asked, his glasses becoming slightly askew.

Aiko laughed at Kyle's reaction, and continued on with:

"Of course I do. I mean, besides the whole paleness thing, you're muscular, have got a nice frame, and those glasses look dead sexy on you. Trust me," Aiko said whilst adjusting her own glasses. "The look is hard to pull off."

"Really? Well… thank you. You also look very… attractive." Kyle struggled to say.

Once again, Aiko let loose another hearty laugh before saying:

"Why so nervous? I take it you don't do this very often?"

"... Okay, it's my turn to be honest with you: If you're looking for romance, you've come to the wrong man."

"What? Where's this coming?" Aiko inquired with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, firstly, to answer your question: Yes I don't do this very often. But that's only because I really don't want to be tied down in any form of romantic relationship. So, I just wanted to warn you up front that if you were looking for anything serious, I'm not your guy."

Kyle was expecting to get told off by Aiko, or at least have her leave. However, Kyle was more than surprised to see her face shift into one of upmost happiness.

"I'm so glad you said that. I'm not looking for romance either." Aiko said.

"… You aren't?"

"Nope. I completely agree with you, I don't like to be shackled down by anything serious in my love life."

"Well…" Kyle's face slowly became painted with a smile. "That's a relief."

Yet again, Aiko administered a chortle. This time, however, she was cut off by a beeping coming from her pocket. Releasing her phone (the device that was emanating the sound) from the confines of her pocket, Aiko peered at it for a moment before uttering:

"Aw, shit. I'm gonna be late."

"Late for what?"

"Oh, I teach Algebra at the local university. You familiar with it?" Aiko said, a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, I've passed it once or twice."

"Well, there you have it. Sorry, but I've gotta go." Aiko said whilst taking a few steps away from Kyle. She stopped her walking, however, turned to Kyle and said:

"Do you have a piece of paper?"

"Um, no, I don't. Sorry."

"Damn it." Aiko said under her breath. "Alright, here, give me your arm."

"What for?"

"Why do you think? I want to give you my number." Aiko said as if it were the most obvious thing, albeit with another chuckle.

"Oh. Okay." Kyle said in surprise, handing over his arm to his new acquaintance.

Several strokes of Aiko's pen later, and Kyle had her number.

"Well, see you. You better call me!" Aiko said with a playful smile, walking away towards her job.

"Don't worry…" Kyle said to himself, looking at his arm. "… I will."

And thus, Kyle continued his walk, a smile on his face.

For still struggling to get a grip over his high from last night, Kyle agreed with himself that his morning turned out much better than expected.

* * *

 **Good morrow, People of Fanfiction! Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I'm planning on making the next few chapters little** **vignettes like these of each of our four mains meeting up with their respective girls. That way, I can give focus on one character at a time without jumbling them all into one chapter. I hope you folks understand my direction. With that said, please leave your reviews and tell me what you think/what I can improve!**


	3. Beneficial Exercise

**Fitness Club, 12:00 PM**

' _C'mon… almost there… just a few more seconds, and… there.'_

Alex reached out to and pressed down on the large, red 'STOP' button on the treadmill. Coming to a slow stop, he stepped off the treadmill and began to gasp for air, stretching upwards to stop some of the lactic acid that was bound to build up.

Looking around the gym, near filled to capacity, Alex smiled. This place had become much like a second home to him in the past couple of months since Angela passed away. Here, he didn't have to focus on the constant thoughts of grief swirling around in his head, but instead on how well his body was doing. And, if Alex had to be honest, he would say the near excessive time he was hear was starting to pay out in bigger muscles and more stamina.

Alex was about to head to the locker room and call it a day, but somebody stopped him.

"Get out of town, Alex!?"

Said person being addressed turned around to see a Hispanic woman with a blue stripped tank top, black hair, purple eyes and a huge smile.

Alex in turn, seeing the familiar face, smiled back at the woman.

"Kyanna! It's been way too long. How've you been?"

"I've been good, dude! Man, I haven't seen you since, what, junior year?"

"I think that was it. What exactly happened to you? You just kinda dropped off the earth for a while." Alex questioned.

In response to this, Kyanna began to blush and said with a nervous chuckle:

"I uh, kinda had a baby."

"Wait, really!? Wow. I would have known."

"Yeah, my parents kinda made the whole situation really hush-hush."

"I see." Suddenly, Alex became worried for his old friend. "Say, are you in any sort of trouble financially? If you are, a friend of mine could probably help you out-"

Alex was interrupted, however, by Kyanna's boisterous laughter. After several moments, it died down and she said:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I appreciate the concern, but I'm doing just fine as a hairdresser."

"A hairdresser, huh?" Alex chuckled. "You always were obsessed with beauty."

"Hey, with a body like this, can you blame me?" Kyanna said.

"I suppose I can't."

The two had a good laugh about that. Afterwards, Kyanna questioned:

"So, you seeing anybody?"

Alex was about to answer, but he paused, looking down in sadness.

"What's the matter?" Kyanna asked, suddenly worried.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I was seeing somebody for a while, but a couple months ago she uh… died." Alex answered.

Kyanna gasped and said:

"Oh no… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm gonna be honest, for a while, I was going about dealing with this all wrong. I was drinking, distancing myself form my friends, and a whole lot of other crappy stuff. But now," Alex said, a sad smile on his face. "I think I'm getting better."

"That's good to hear." Kyanna said with a similar smile. "And trust me when I say, things will get better. Trust me, I know what it's like to lose somebody…"

"…Thanks." Alex said appreciatively.

"Don't mention it. So, to get off that depressing topic, how often do you come here?" Kyanna asked.

"Oh, pretty much every day I can. I love working out here." Alex answered honestly.

"Oh, same here!" Suddenly, Kyanna gasped again (This time whilst smiling) and continued on with: "You know what we should do?"

"What?" Alex asked.

"We should be gym buddies!" Kyanna said, fetching a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket. Scribbling down on the paper, she then handed it to Alex. It had a phone number written on it. "Whenever you're gonna go here, call or text me. If I'm free, I'd love to join you!"

"R-r-really? Uh… thanks." Alex said, dumbfounded he was able to get the number of somebody as beautiful as Kyanna.

"Don't mention it! Well, I gotta go, work is callin'!" Kyanna said whilst walking away. Before she became completely out of sight, however, she turned around and called out: "Oh and if you ever want to just chill out or do something, don't hesitate to use that number!"

Alex merely gave a salute in response, albeit whilst smiling. After said action was through, Kyanna smiled back and turned around, walking out of the Fitness Club's doors.

Alex stood in place for a while after Kyanna had left, still flabbergasted. Eventually, though, he snapped out of his stupor and went back on his original track to the locker room, a big, happy smile on his face.

Yeah, Alex REALLY liked it here, now.

* * *

 **Good morrow, people of Fanfiction! Sorry if this seemed rough around the edges, I just wanted to move the story along. With that being said, expect another one of these in the next day or two and leave your reviews to tell me what you think/what I can improve!**


	4. Loners

**Lusties Nightclub, 10:00 PM**

"Is it really necessary for me to be here?" Seth groaned, standing outside the doorway to the club alongside Matthew.

"C'mon, you know I don't like to go to places like this by myself, I just feel awkward. Besides, it isn't going to take very long: I just need to have a word with a club owner and that's it." Matthew said, desperation on his face

Seth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before saying:

"You promise?"

"I promise." Said Matthew with a comforting smile.

"… Okay, fine. But this better not take too long."

"Trust me, it won't." Matthew said whilst opening the door to the club.

With that said, Matthew dashed off into the club to find its owner.

Seth took a few cautious steps in, trying not to let the atmosphere get the best of him. The place smelt of cheap booze and cologne, lights were flashing on and off in a headache inducing fashion, and the music was so loud and droning it made Seth want to put a drill to his head.

"Just like I remember it." Seth said under his breath with a rueful sigh.

He had investigated this club once before, under the rumors that it was part of a drug smuggling ring. Luckily, the rumors were proven false, but that didn't stop the club from giving a bad taste in Seth's mouth. Hell, most clubs did that to him. From Seth's perspective, they were just places for people to make drunken mistakes with poor musical accompaniment.

Looking around the establishment, Seth wondered what he should do for the next few moments. There was no way in hell he was dancing, and since he didn't drink going to the bar was a logical exclusion. Seth was about to say 'fuck it' and wait outside, but then he saw somebody that made him double take.

She was standing alone near the lounge area, which was the first thing that caught him off guard. The second was her alluring blue hair. Seth always had a thing for blue hair, he had to admit. This, combined with her glasses, blue eyes and her shy demeanor made Seth's heart pound at an alarming rate.

' _Looks like I've found somebody to pass the time with, hopefully.'_

Seth began to slowly walk over to the bespectacled girl. When he finally reached her vicinity, he simply said to her:

"Hi there."

"Um… hi?" The girl said, somewhat confused and disinterested by the tone of her voice.

"Forgive me if this sounds like the most obvious statement ever, but you seem like you don't want to be here." Seth said.

"You hit that nail on the head, Mr. Detective." The girl said sarcastically.

Seth chuckled before saying:

"I understand that was meant to be taken as sarcasm, but believe it or not I'm actually a detective."

"Wait, really? Oh… Sorry if I insulted you, I'm just not in the best of moods." The girl admitted.

"Well, that's understandable considering it seems like you're in a place that makes you uncomfortable. I should know, I hate clubs myself." Seth said.

"Tell me about it. Places like these are just ways to find an excuse to get drunk and do stupid things."

"My sentiments exactly." Seth said with a smile.

This statement must have resonated with the girl somewhat, because she as well began to smile, if only slightly.

"Um… I'm Nikki." She said.

"Seth. Pleasure to meet you."

"So, tell me Seth," Nikki began. "If you hate clubs, why are you here?"

"Oh, a friend of mine dragged me over here."

"Really? Same here. Though I'm not really sure I'd call her a 'friend' anymore." Nikki said, putting air quotes around friend.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, she's just a real bitch about me trying to 'get out' more when she knows I don't like to be put in social situations."

"Not the biggest people person, are we?" Seth questioned.

"That's an understatement. I just hate how fake people act in a social environment, and whenever you act at least the slightest bit out of the norm you get penalized for it."

"I completely agree. One of the things I hate most about social environments is that we aren't allowed, for the most part, to just be. Like, we can't just sit in silence, doing out own thing and just enjoying each other's company."

"Exactly!" Nikki exclaimed. "You see, there are so few people out there who seem to get it when it comes to stuff like this."

"I know, and it drives me nuts!" Seth exclaimed in turn.

Nikki then began to rub the sides of her head and said:

"This club is also driving me nuts."

"Same here, the music here is awful. Say, would you like to step outside for a bit, get some fresh air?" Seth inquired.

"… I'd like that." Nikki said with a smile.

The two began their trudge to the door, slowly making their way through drunk and dancing patrons. Soon, though, they found their way to the exit at stepped outside, both taking a deep breath of fresh air.

Seth sighed and said:

"That's more like it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yep. Though, admittedly, I'd still rather be at home playing video games."

"Oh, a gamer are we?"

"Yes, but not a modern gamer. I prefer classic stuff, Like the SNES and Genesis. Although, I do also dabble in online MMOs."

"Quite the repertoire you have there." Seth said, smiling.

"What about you? What kind of video games are you into?" Nikki questioned.

"Well, first off, my main system is the PS1. As for what genres I like, well, I have a bit of a saying for that: It doesn't matter what genre a piece of media is in. Be it from music, books, movies, video games, etc.: If I like it, I like it. Though, if I HAD to choose what genres are my favorite, it would be platformers and RPGs."

"… Wow. You seem like a pretty open minded guy." Nikki said, surprised.

"I've been told as such." Seth said in mock smugness, slicking his hair back. This was able to bring a small laugh out of Nikki.

Suddenly, Seth felt a buzz in his pocket. Releasing his phone from its confines, he looked at it and found a text from Matthew reading: 'I'm done. Meet me at the entrance.'

"Say, Nikki, this has been surprisingly nice, but-"

"You're friend just texted you and you have to leave?" Nikki said, deadpanned.

"Right you are."

"Okay." Nikki said, slightly disappointed. "Though, wait, before you leave… do you want my number?"

Seth smiled before saying:

"I would like that."

And so, the two exchanged numbers before Seth took his leave.

As he was leaving, Seth thought with a smile that if there were girls like that in clubs, maybe locations such as that weren't all that bad.

* * *

 **Good morrow, people of Fanfiction! Nothing much to say about this chapter, just that I hope you enjoyed it. As always, leave your reviews and tell me what you think/what I can improve!**


End file.
